


Desperate

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Omorashi, Palming, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Watersports, Wetting, clothed, cumming in pants, pissing in pants, somewhat public, subtle sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 100





	Desperate

Jisung sits beside Minho as the stylists get them ready. He’s been squirming all night, uncrossing and recrossing his legs to get more comfortable. He very obviously has to pee, but the stylists are making him up so he tries to be patient and go right before the stage. All the squirming, especially the few times Minho catches Jisung’s hand at his waistband trying to make himself more comfortable in his tight pants, it makes Minho himself restless. He’s got a big thing for Jisung already, he didn’t need to see him breathing heavily and shifting positions over and over.

They call them for their first practice just as the two finish getting ready, as the last ones really they were waiting for them. Jisung walks with his legs kind of close, obviously tense but unwilling to tell anyone as he thinks he can hold it. 

Minho can’t keep his eyes off of Jisung, every little twitch, every breathy moan he lets out from the discomfort makes Minho’s own pants tight. Fuck. He’s hard. 

-

As the practice wraps up, Minho refuses to let Jisung’s situation go before he savors it. He grabs a water bottle and leaves before anyone else, catching Jisung when he comes out. Minho puts the bottle in Jisung’s hands and looks him in the eyes, his doe eyes looking back all helpless, begging Minho to let him go use the bathroom. “You need to stay hydrated, drink some of this real quick we’re back on in 30 seconds.” 

Jisung understands that’s not enough time to pee, but he hopes in the three minutes he’s dancing he doesn’t make a mess. 

-

The music starts up, Minho’s eyes darting over to the shorter man as they spin to face the cameras and begin the choreography. Twitches and tugs at the smile Jisung sports, his legs shaking as he tries to get onto his knees and continue the dancing, his entire lower body tense as it begs the floodgates to keep quiet. Minho slaps his ass and watches a very subtle, only noticeable to him and Jisung who are paying attention, wet spot on the front of his pants. Jisung’s ears flush red, his lips sealing and legs turning to jelly once more as the choreo concludes.

-

“Alright, pack your things, let’s go. The next group is going to be here within minutes.” The boys all nod, Jisung sweating and closing his legs, refusing to sit unless absolutely necessary. Minho stays beside him, protective of him in this state. Or maybe possessive.

The boys head out to the car, Jisung getting in hesitantly and climbing into the back left, Seungmin quietly to the right and Minho between them. Minho reaches his hand over onto Jisung’s thigh, watching it shake and Jisung’s eyes water in pain. His hands creep sadistically upward, slowly rubbing him through his pants. Seungmin is on his phone disconnected, the other members also distracted from them. He continues to work the bulge in the pants, biting his lips. 

Jisung closes his legs hard, reaching his own hand down and bending over, holding his dick tightly. “Minho.” He whispers so quietly even Minho barely hears, but he gets closer to guarantee is stays between them. “Stop that shit, I have to piss.” Minho takes his damp hand away, recognizing that at too much movement Jisung will completely burst. “5 more minutes.” Minho says.

-

Jisung gets out of the car as quick as he can, impatiently leaving the group and going straight up to their dorms, Minho quick behind. “Does anyone wanna watch a movie?” He shouts, all the members cheering. Jisung takes off his shoes and heads for the bathroom, but Minho picks him up and sets him onto his lap. Jisung leans back into him, afraid to move too much or hes certain he’ll bust. Hyunjin turns off the lights, being the only one not too tired to watch with them. He lies separate, a blanket over him and his hair tied up as he scrolls through the catalog. Minho shoves his hands through Jisung’s belt loops, pulling his pants up to agitate his dick. He feels a wet spot on his thigh, and he’s sure Jisung can feel the growing hard on he has. He continues to roll Jisung’s hips back and forth on his leg, Jisung squirming and digging his nails into Minho’s legs, letting out soft moans and leaning his head back into the nook of Minho’s neck.

Minho looks over to Hyunjin, who is snoring. He begins planting small kisses onto Jisung’s shoulders, making his way up to his neck and sucking carefully. Jisung shakes, Minho’s hand reaching down for a final palming before Jisung pees all over his lap. His face is hot with embarrassment as he does so, he can feel tears welling up in his eyes. Minho strokes his dick through his pants, the pee filling his own and making him cum on the spot. Jisung comes soon after, he didn’t realize how hard he was while filled with so much piss, but as Minho continued working it hit him like a truck. “I hate you Lee Minho.”

“I love~~ you Han Jisung.”

“Die.”

“Make me.”

Jisung sighs and sits in their filth, turning around and kissing Minho one last time. “You’re cleaning the couch you nasty fuck.”

“Worth it.”


End file.
